


SEE YOU AGAIN

by SlicedLemons (ShatteringDesire)



Series: Collection of Wonkyun & Jookyun [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fanboy AU, Fanboy Jimin, Fluff with Feels, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some Plot, bits of cyberbullying but not really honestly, fanboy changkyun, the only thing planned about this from the start was the Jookyun, the rest of BTS & MX are still idols, unplanned jikook, unplanned kittykyun and jimin friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/SlicedLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where BTS & MX are both groups with six members but each group has rather famous (among other fans) fanboys that are kind of hard to ignore bc they are TALENTED (and fine) AF. not to mention that fans include them (group&fanboy) in their tweets a lot.</p><p>(aka the fic where it was supposed to be strictly Jookyun but Jimin shoved his ass into this story and dragged Jungkook along with him as his other half.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEE YOU AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/gifts).



> 22/02/2016: I changed the summary into something more fitting lmao.  
> 24/02/2016: * IDK how some of that disappeared but at least I noticed it now lmao.

 

When they moved back – well, his parents moved back, he is far too used to the English countries he has lived in – to South Korea after his father was given a project that would perhaps last a decade.

Honestly? He wasn’t upset about the move itself, given the fact they were given a two month warning, because the people his father works for is well aware of his mother’s chronic pain issues, though he knows he is in for a culture shock. America and Canada were the very least similar in some aspects, but South Korea? He has no idea how he is supposed to act anymore.

The people he’s met in America and Canada were all about letting yourself go; be open, explore every aspect of yourself, see what you like and don’t like freely, and enjoy life by laughing out loud cheerfully. Be respectful to others unless you receive them as being rude towards you, as you don’t want to become a push over for people you know and don’t know. Never be afraid of your emotions, express yourself fully.

He feels as though he can’t do that in a country he barely even remembers, let alone the customs.

Though it helps that he stays inside more often than not because he takes care of his mother when she’s in far too much pain to more than sit up in her bed. Their house is a relatively medium-sized with two bedrooms and two bathrooms with their own showers and bathtubs. The windows are wide and the sun shines through most of the day.

It’s nice.

But never, never in a million years, did he think that he would ever become a fanboy of a rookie group so quickly that caught his eye one afternoon while on a walk with his mother, who felt rather chipper that day – they had debuted just a bit before they had returned to South Korea – they had just stumbled upon them, listened to them perform live in front of a rather moderate crowd.

That’s where he heard **_him_**.

The one that got him into rapping again, even if when he does it it’s just bits and pieces, here and there, but…

He literally stalks their twitter, facebook, youtube, and once he found about about the v app from a fellow fan, that too. He’s S5 phone lockscreen is all six members of the members of MONSTA X, but his wallpaper is of Jooheon, at first simply because he was the rapper of the group, but eventually he had to tell himself that it was more than just that.

It all went downhill there for him.

Especially when he got it in his head one day that he should translate things for English monbebes who can’t read or understand Korean at all but are capable of enjoying music without needing to understand what’s being said. He got his hands on every video he could find or saw that fans wished was translated and got to work. It took him two weeks to finish all of them but it took even longer to upload them all on the same day.

Didn’t take him long to get requests for lyric videos, which was unneeded since he was already working colour coded lyric videos.

He eventually leaked his Twitter account to his subscribers so he could get requests easier and respond much quicker to say if it was something he was already working on.

He is rather sad that his subscribers think he is a girl because he constantly gets asked if the picture of himself is his boyfriend or something. He won’t change their mind though, prefers to ignore those tweets, since why does it even matter? He’s just translating shit in the end for others to enjoy.

(His parents enjoyed it, honestly, finding it extremely amusing to see their normally passive child get excited over something they didn’t think he ever would; after all, their son gushing over an idol group? Never occurred to them.)

It got to the point though – when he has _a lot_ of spare time and during the days when his mother would smile so much more brighter – that he makes up his own rap that he thinks would really fit into the whatever song he is was listening to at the time, record it, and just leave it untouched on his computer where it just gathers dust in an ever growing folder.

At least, until the day he showed his mother them because she wanted to listen to him rap one day and had to explain sheepishly that he didn’t post them anywhere.

“Baby,” his mother muttered after a moment of silence, a soft smile on her lips, “I am so proud. I wish we came back sooner, perhaps you could have been part of them.”

Changkyun felt his cheeks heat up, squirmed a bit in his seat, but his heart fluttered at hearing her praise, “ _Mom_ …” he whined in English.

She merely smiled, her eyes turning into crescents while her hands move towards his child’s face, cupping it in a gentle grasp, “You are my child, I expect the best out of you. This though? I truly think you have a gift. Continue, post it on the – YouTube, is it called? – and let others enjoy your lovely voice, son.”

“I – I’m not sure I’ll get positive feedback,” Changkyun mumbled, biting his lip while he looks down at his lap, his hands that he had brought up to hold his mom’s squeeze just the tiniest bit. “I mean, I edited the song a bit just so I could add my own bit into it – I’m sure a lot of, if not all, monbebe’s will be upset about it.”

His heart felt heavy in his chest at the thought.

“Tsk,” his mother clicked her tongue in distaste, not at her son or how meek he is being right now, but at the thought someone would dislike her baby boy. But she continued. “Maybe, maybe not. But you will never know for sure until you post at least one.”

She drops her hands and places them back onto her lap after she leaves a kiss on her little baby’s forehead. “Just know that you are perfect in my eyes.”

He fidgets in his seat, feeling as though he is ten-years old again, fingers pinching and scratching at each other lightly, before he surrenders to his mother.

He nods, “Okay.”

 

╰❤╮

 

Later on that same day, when it is really late at night long past the time his mother had finally fallen asleep, Changkyun gathers the courage and creates a lyric video of his rap where it’s mostly black but has white text so his subscribers aren’t too terribly confused.

Changkyun scratches the back of his head nervously, staring at the monitor of his desktop computer to stare at his completed video that took him no more than thirty minutes. It wasn’t even a minute long, so he doubts it will take very long to upload onto YouTube.

His fingers pick at themselves before he exhales loudly and bring them up to grab at his hair and tug as his drags his hands down to cover his face while he tilts his head to face his ceiling.

He is going to regret this.

“I am going to regret doing this,” he muttered as he stared at the fingers covering his sight. “I can feel it, ugh.”

That’s when he’s realized something; he didn’t upload the lyric video of the song he based off his rap of just yet. He needs to upload that first, before he uploads his own.

He feels slightly stupid, he couldn’t believe he almost posted a rap without the song that the came to be. He regrets his life choices already, despite not making any worth regretting.

He huffs loudly, a bit annoyed at himself before he sits up straight in his computer chair and he gets started working on uploading that instead. Once that was finished, he then stares at the completed video that contains the audio files of his own rap, head tilted, a frown appearing.

“What to do with it…” he mumbled, because he feels as though it’s missing something. He minimizes the browser to pay attention to the video once more, clicking play. He realizes what it was, pausing the video midway and begun putting his ‘editing magic’ to work.

By the time he’s done, he was eagerly uploading the short video, no longer anxious to the point he was sick to his stomach but still nervous that he felt hot all over. He waited impatiently for it to finish uploading to YouTube and once he got a link, he was updating the description of the colour coded video.

He went to bed exhausted and his subscribers had two videos waiting for them.

 

╰❤╮

 

New from I.M:  
“HERO RAP.”  
“MONSTA X – HERO [COLOUR CODED | ENG LYRICS]”

 

╰❤╮

  

 

> _@IMwhatIM wtf you’ve been a guy this whole time!? BUT THAT VOICE!!! #IMcanRAP #FanboyIM #IMbiased #MXandIMforlife_  
>  _@IMwhatIM omg omg omg omg you are going to upload more right? RIGHT? I NEED TO HEAR MOAR LIEK HOLY SHIT._  
>  _@IMwhatIM I AM SO MAD AT YOU LIKE WOW. HOW DARE YOU HOLD OUT ON US? WE COULD HAVE BEEN GROOVING TO THIS FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. Omg._  
>  _@IMwhatIM O.M.G. YOU’VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON US THIS WHOLE TIME?! TF I COULDA BEEN SHIPPING #RAPPERLINE FOR SO LONG DUDE_  
>  _@IMwhatIM dude I am so sorry I’ve been addressing you as a girl this whole time! You have such a soothing voice tho <3 #MXandIMforlife_  
>  _@IMwhatIM wait, so that’s you in your icon?! YOU ARE SO CUTE. TALENTED TOO. THAT VOICE OF YOURS THO. #MXandIMforlife #RAPPERLINE #FanboyIM_  
>  _@OfficialMonstaX BABES YOU GOT AN AMAZING FANBOY WITH AN AMAZING VOICE THAT CAN RAP >> @IMwhatIM << （。＞ω＜）。#MXandIMforlife_  
>  _@IMwhatIM @OfficialMonstaX I officially love this fandom even more and happy to be part of this family. WE GOT A HOT FANBOY WHO CAN RAP._  
>  _@IMwhatIM omg did you really do HERO RAP??? If so, you are such an amazing voice!!! I’m looking forward to more~ (/ ‘з’)/_  
>  _@IMwhatIM I think I fell in love with your voice, like damn. IGNORE ANY HATERS!! I can deal with them for you (9‘–‘)9 #MXandIMforlife_  
>  _@IMwhatIM I think I’m got a new OTP~ #MXandIMforlife #RAPPERLINE ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

  
This is what Changkyun reads half asleep, eyebrows raised all the way up to greet his hair, vaguely annoyed at being woken up six hours after he had fallen asleep because his phone is set on vibrate and it’s been dancing across his bed until it finally fell off his bed, meeting the floor with a loud thud and vibrates even louder on the hardwood floor, though he is wondering why he hasn’t received any hate yet. Or maybe there is but it’s being snuffed out by the rather enthusiastic response he received from his hero rap.

But the oldest tweet has so many favs, it’s not even funny. He saves the image of Jooheon though, and likes the tweet for it, because it’s a new one so he must have missed an update in the past few days while he was busy taking care of his mother. He refreshes his twitter notifications and those previous tweets have disappeared and replaced by similar ones.

He feels overwhelmed. What did he let his mother convince him to do?

Feeling as though he should at least make a tweet to confirming it is indeed him, he struggles to make a 140 character tweet to say his thanks for the support while adding a funny comment on the OTP name –

“Oh shit,” he mumbles, eyes staring at his phone in shock as everything registered what he read and favorited, “Rapperline?!”

He flails about a bit, heart pumping loudly in his ears as he drops his phone to cover his face and roll around on his bed. People ship him and Jooheon together? Oh god, he thought as he felt heat wash all over him. He better not mention that he got into Monsta X because he, by chance, stumbled them and enjoyed listening to Jooheon.

He whines into his pillow.

_People ship him with Jooheon._

Changkyun tries his best to ignore the way his heart pounds at the mere thought. He is not awake enough to deal with this, like, holy shit, and shit – he needs to stop biting on his bottom lip so hard now before he draws blood.

No, no, no, calm down. He takes a deep breathe, holds it, before releasing, slowly relaxing once more despite the heartbeat that couldn't stop pumping as if it is the pounding music at a nightclub. *****

Trembling fingers go searching for his phone that was vibrating the entire time he was too busy being flustered, he figures it’s time to at least say something, not that he knows what he should say to begin with, so when his left hand comes up with a blinding screen facing his way, his mind comes up blank.

After erasing and recreating this tweet with various wording, he finally settled with the one that was blunt, thankful, and included a lame inside joke that only he really understood. He puts his phone on mute and feels it on my desk while leaving it connected to the charger.  


 

> _Uh, wow. I didn’t expect such a great response. I was expecting hate tbh. Thanks tho, I appreciate it! Also, #RAPPERLINE? Nah, #AWKWARDLINE_

  
His phone stayed silent for five minutes before it was vibrating noisily across his desk once more. If he had bothered to look, he would have saw that _Bei and 42 others liked your tweet._

 

╰❤╮

 

Three weeks in, Changkyun has a good majority of the raps he made from listening to MX uploaded, though he keeps some to himself, and Changkyun is still tongue-tied about his new-found fame of being a fanboy of Monsta X. He’s still heart-skipping and flushing at the mere mention or distant thought of the OTP name. It’s almost as popular as Hyungwonho these days, but Changkyun things it’s more because it’s the fact that he raps and he is a publicly known fanboy to monbebes.

Even to some other fandoms, because he was contacted by a Jungkook fansite master a couple of days ago who had been rather curious about some rumours about a fellow male fan, who instead of taking photographs, does translations and apparently raps well. They get along quite fine, almost scarily so, as Changkyun is rather reclusive from staying inside most of the days of the week thus has zero social skills, but Changkyun figures that’s a part of Jimin’s (he found out his name after offering his own on the second day) charm.

The fame of his got less scary once Jimin told him it dies after a few months, but to be careful in any personal information that he gives out, otherwise he’ll have shadows that sulk behind him that observes him constantly.

Yet he still wrap his head around the fact that he’s famous for being a fanboy who makes raps inspired by Monsta X’s songs.

Like, honestly? Why is it because of that? He would have rather been famous for his translation then anything… not that’s not grateful at the fact that people enjoy his rap but… it’s almost disappointing in how all his hard work of translating was pushed aside.

Maybe he’s being selfish? He’s not sure.

“Son?”

Changkyun is snapped out of his thoughts by being called out, his eyes seeking out the one who spoke softly, which they easily find is laying on the couch wrapped up snuggly in a blue blanket, “Yeah?” he questioned.

His mother looks concerned, eyebrows meeting each other at the bridge of her nose, “Are you alright, baby boy?”

Her dye-free haired child nods, though distractedly, usually warm eyes dulled by thoughts running wild, “I’m okay. Sorry if I worried you, mom.”

“It’s okay,” she muttered, “It’s just… you’ve been spacing out a lot lately, did something happen to that wonderful boy you seem to like rambling about?”

Changkyun blushes, spluttering denials at how _‘I do not ramble about him that much, mother, it was like once or twice, maybe third times!’_ and that he _‘wasn’t thinking about anything in specific!’_ at all. He knows his mother doesn’t buy any of it by the curve of her smile that turns it into a shrewd smile.

It makes him squirm in his seat.

“ _Mom!_ ”

She laughs out heartily, enjoying her son’s denial of his crush.

 

╰❤╮

 

He’s talking with Jimin in a Skype call when it comes up randomly after a laughing spree because they were talking about who they shipped who with who while admiring each of their groups dorkiness.

“SO,” Jimin says loudly over the microphone, causing Changkyun to wince at the volume, “Do you like _**him**_?”

“What.”

He didn’t him right, nope, he’s hearing things.

“Do you like him,” he is questioned plainly.

Crap.

He heard him right.

Why is this his life, he thinks to himself, thoroughly exasperated, while he replies with a loud, “NO.”

The dyed-hair boy frowns, staring at him as though he is looking through the monitor screen and looking right into his most private thoughts, judging silently, before stating flatly – “I don’t believe you.”

“Hyung,” Changkyun pouts, “I don’t have a crush on Jooheon.”

“No, you don’t,” Jimin agrees quickly, nodding his head, “Because I didn’t mention WHO I was talking about. So. You _LIKE_ him.”

W. T. F?

“N-No!” he denied again, though this time with a pink hue to his cheeks. “Why would you even bring this up?”

The eldest of the two hums to himself, Skype lagging a few seconds as he crosses his arms. “Because,” he started. “I get the vibes that you like Jooheon like I like Kookie.”

Changkyun sputter and questioned Jimin, asking how he’s sure, what does it feels to like someone like that of the same gender, how did he know for sure, arms flailing about in a panicked mess.

Normally, Jimin would find a way to calm him down with a few words before answering any questions the younger would have…

But Changkyun is speaking in English.

A language that Jimin barely has an understanding of – though he’s learning bits and pieces at a comfortable pace thanks to his newfound best bud Changkyun, of course – but he doesn’t have enough to understand a lick of what he is saying right at that moment.

He has an idea though, judging by the hidden relief in the rich, soil coloured orbs that stare at him as though he has the answers to everything in the world.

(It doesn’t stroke his ego, pssh, no. Why would you think that?)

“Kitty,” he starts, amused at the way the younger quickly shut up at the nickname, “I don’t know what you are saying, Kyunie. Want to run that by me again, but in a language I can understand?”

With a whine, one that he would deny he ever did later on, Changkyun does as he is asked, “How… how do you know for sure what you feel isn’t mere admiration?”

“Simple,” Jimin grins brightly, “I had a wet dream about him.”

Changkyun chokes at the casual way the less-than-innocent respond is spoken. “W – What?” Is this really something you want to share with someone!?

The elder finally gets a bit shy, a blush gracing his features as he looks down (probably at his keyboard) with a cough, “You heard me, don’t pretend you didn’t.”

“That… that doesn’t help me at all.”

Jimin raises a brow, surprise easily seen on his face, “You mean you haven’t? Wow,” he trailed off with a whistle, “I mean… you have it so bad over the guy, it’s so painfully obvious to everyone but you.”

He wishes, right then and there, that his blanket would come to life randomly and eat him alive so he didn’t have to deal with this shitty situation.

Yet he really gets him thinking.

Then –

“Is it really that obvious?”

Jimin nods.

“Fuck.”

“Thanks, I’d rather chase after someone unattainable, so no thanks!” Jimin chirps brightly, a smug smirk stretched across his lips, “And I’m sure you feel the same way, kitty~”

“I am so done with you, like, oh. My. God.”

“I doubt that very much.”

“Okay, maybe, but I am right this minute, so you better shut the fuck up if you know what’s good for you.”

All the prick does is laugh whole heartily at Changkyun’s misery that he brought up oh-so casually. Looks like getting Changkyun to actually open up about his crush went well enough. Wonder if they can fanboy over their respective crushes now? He hopes so. He’s getting so tired of pinning and having no one to share the pinning with anyone without getting stared at by people who are judging his sanity.

“… hyung?” a soft, low voice called out.

Jimin focuses on his friend, the best friend he’s made in years and got close to in such a small manner of weeks. Has it really only been almost two months since they’ve met? It’s felt longer, what with the both of them constantly updating each other with their everyday lives. He even visited once, melting the heart of the middle-aged woman by how sweet he was with her son.

“Yeah?” he questioned just as softly, the timid tone the younger used got him worried.

The image of Changkyun hugging the large cat body pillow, the one that Jimin had gotten him as a joke because he reminded him a newborn kitten when they first met up on one of the rare days Changkyun’s father and mother had a day to themselves, had him crooning at the boy.

“Is… is it accepted to feel like this?”

Tearful eyes stare at him in a hopeful manner from the pillow.

Jimin held a breath.

“It’s starting to be, yeah.”

It’s not a sin.

It’s not disgusting.

It doesn’t make you less of a human.

“It’s a bit odd considering we haven’t met them – gotten to actually know them – but, the fact that we feel the way we do is something that could be considered special in a way. Do you want to know why I think so?”

He receives an eager nod, making Jimin chuckle.

“It’s almost like love at first sight,” he stated. “But the difference is that it’s a lot more painful in the end despite it being so sweet at the same time. Your heart flutters when you see a picture of them, you laugh when you see and hear them laugh, you are sad when you witness their grief. It’s strange, that you can feel so much for someone who has never met you before. Someone that you will almost never be able to meet them one on one, and, if you do, it’s not without them just acting a little bit.”

The bitter tone in Jimin’s voice caused Changkyun to perk up from his pillow.

“Did you…?”

“Yeah. Once. It was a fan meeting that I had been given the chance to go to and I took it,” he smiled, as if remembering the happiness and excitement at having opportunity of going to meet his favourite group. “It was great, in the beginning. Especially when I was able to be face to face with them – him. I still remember their shock of seeing a fanboy,” Jimin snickered before it fell flat.

“I remember Jungkook looking so very pleased at me, once he got over their surprise of having a male fan so soon, as though he saw something that he actually and truly enjoyed seeing, his cute little bunny smile appearing…” Jimin trailed off, looking at nothing to the right of him. Changkyun thinks he’s looking at his Jungkook poster that he has pinned next to his computer.

(He only knows about it because Jimin wanted to show off all his BTS merchandise.)

“I was really happy,” Jimin grinned weakly, “For the entire event and all the way back home where my brother poked fun at my crush. Until I wrote about my experience and shared it with other ARMYs. I was brought back to reality once I got told how it’s simply how idols interact with fans at fan meetings. That I was just another fan to them to be bedazzled.”

Changkyun felt upset at this news, brows meeting and lips busy being pouty, he says what exactly he thinks about that. Because, in his mind, there is no one who has such a precise judge of character than the hyung who he has been talking to for the past two months (or something, he doesn’t remember at this point) so he couldn’t have liked someone who would be like that. “It seems like to me that those were just fans who were jealous of your experience and wished to ruin it for you. Perhaps they were possessive in nature? I mean, I can be quite possessive… so, who knows?”

His words caused the older of the two to freeze once they registered.

It couldn’t be the simple.

Could it?

“How the hell did this conversation turn from me making you admit your feelings for a certain member for a rookie group turn into you making me realize that I’m an idiot for letting a couple of jealous fans ruin my first fan meeting experience?”

“Uh,” Changkyun started, “No… idea…?” He’s confused as well.

Tears appeared in the eyes of the fanboy of Jungkook.

“Because of that though, I’m going to try my hardest to help you meet your group and bias, Kitty, I promise.”

He doesn’t doubt it at all.

He quickly realize that Jimin goes all out for the people that he can place under his wing of love and guidance. He enjoys it as much as Jimin’s brother did. Not that he would ever admit to Jimin, pft.

 

╰❤╮

 

Jimin actually got him tickets to see Monsta X (and other groups) live.

Tickets.

As in Jimin is coming with him to see Monsta X.

Tickets to see Monsta X perform live.

To see Shownu perform live.

To see Minhyuk perform live.

To see Kihyun perform live.

To see Wonho perform live.

To see Hyungwon perform live.

To see **Jooheon perform live**.

He is not okay.

“I AM NOT OKAY RIGHT NOW,” he screeches, literally rolling all over the living room floor of his and his parent’s house. He bumps into the coffee table many times as he does this. He doesn’t care though because _holy shit he is going to see his all-time favourite kpop group perform live with his own very eyes and ears!_

I repeat, he is not okay.

“You are welcome, baby boy,” Jimin smirks, and he may or may not be recording the flailing and plan to upload it sometime in the far future just to remind Changkyun of this moment. “This means you have to come with me to meet BTS next time though.”

The amateur rapper perked up, eyes shining and a large smile stretching his lips to show straight teeth, and Jimin can just imagine having cat ears that would be facing him, causing him to nearly choke as he casually swipes at his phone to hide the fact that he was recording the younger.

“Moral support?” Changkyun asked.

Jimin nods, “Moral support.”

“Boys,” his mother called out from the kitchen, “Are you done being children? If not, come here and taste the cookies I just made! I tried out a new recipe I found on Facebook last night.”

Both fanboys stare at each other before they are scrambling over each other to reach the kitchen first to get the very first cookie.

“Are you even adults?” Changkyun’s mother asked, amused.

 

╰❤╮

 

Changkyun hadn’t thought that Jimin was confused for a girl as well when he posted a picture on this twitter that featured the both of them grinning teeth towards his S5 with a cookie caught between their while throwing and arm over each other’s shoulder, their cheeks squished together, but Jimin had been the one to type up the message while tagging himself in it, so he didn’t think much about it as he made another tweet and repeated what he had typed but in English.  


 

> _WITH THE BEST HYUNG EVER; @BUNNY_SMILE! Aren’t we adorable~? We are going to see MX live together! Can’t wait to see them perform! #BROTP_

  
His phone vibrated to life once more, so as he was checking what was causing his twitter to go off the hook so bad, to which he hollered at his laughing hyung who almost choked on a potato chip because of it as he was eating because they were watching a movie on Netflix.

“It’s not my fault most fans are females, okay?” Jimin wiped away a tear, “It’s normal to consider someone who runs a fan site to be female, so I just let them assume I was a woman until I felt like I could trust someone to ‘come out of the closet with,’ ahaha!”

“Ugh.”

Changkyun is so annoyed, so much so that he actually smacks him upside the head in response. Jimin lets it slid because he’s too busy laughing at the younger’s vibrating phone that it is a well-deserved smack.

 

╰❤╮

 

A little while later after that Changkyun decided that he should get revenge on his hyung. He wasn’t sure what he should do, until Jimin came over again to visit after a week of just text messages and brief Skype calls to make sure the other were alright, and bare witnessed to Jimin’s talent of dancing and singing.

So he decided to record the dyed red-head sneakily while he was singing to Jungkook’s part of “Let Me Know” and upload it to his Twitter, making sure to tag _@BTS_twt_ and Jimin in it, his laughter completely audible but easy to ignore in the background.

His phone went off the hook again but he didn’t care as he got to witness Jimin cry in embarrassment and rolled around on Changkyun’s bed before he gathered courage to kick the laughing younger off of it to wallow on the bed alone.

He didn’t get away with just that – he doesn’t get away scot-free; oh, no.

Jimin got payback by doing the exact same thing, which he should have figured would happen, since Jimin had long since gotten over being shy of showing his personality all over the Internet.

But instead of capturing the younger dancing and failing to sing along to the Monsta X, he caught him as he was rapping to Steal Your Heart. A song he had yet to upload a rap for onto YouTube. Something he was working on at the time because he didn’t like how it flowed, nor was he sure about his pace.

It was around this time that they began noticing the more negative comments about them. How they aren’t talented in either rap or singing or they can’t even do the steps to any songs they have been recorded to be dancing to. That they are incredibly ugly and shouldn’t take so many selcas, or selfies depending on the person, with each other. How they should stop posting about each other and just do what they were originally supposed to do; taking photos and translate.

They knew they shouldn’t let it get to them. Not everyone is going to like them, if they have a reason to or not reason at all, if you know it or not, it’s like that with everyone. If you think everyone likes you, obviously, you are rather naïve to think so or the people who don’t like you are mature about it by still being civil with you.

However, not everyone can ignore the amount of hate being thrown at them for very long before something catches their attention that they personally believe about themselves and causes them to finally sink into the hate. So. You can’t blame them when they couldn’t help but take all that hate to heart, because they had figured they were being annoying with how much were bragging about their friendship as they got closer.

It was three days after nothing from either of them that had other fans that seem to adore both of them begun inquiring if they were feeling well, if they were busy doing other important things, if they had a fight with each other or something of the sort, if they had taken a break.

They didn’t see these questions until a week had actually passed that they had even bothered to check their media feed, and, of course were surprised at the amount of support was being thrown at them seemingly out of nowhere.

They recognized quite a handful of usernames, though they paid special towards just one person in particular that had spammed them with plenty of encouraging messages and pictures while mentioning them in any update tweets posted by _@BTS_twt_ and _@OfficialMonstaX_. That person being _@IMbeibei_.

So they chose to just ignore anyone with negativity towards them and continued to do their thing, such as posting recordings of the other being fanboys until it was time for them to go to watch Monsta X perform live.

In person.

Changkyun heart couldn’t stop pounding at the mere thought of seeing Jooheon in person.

 

╰❤╮

 

It was the day of event, he wasn’t even there yet and it’s already nerve wrecking.

“I can dress myself, you know? I mean, it’s not as though I’m five…” Changkyun squirmed under the intense gaze of his friend, coughing a bit because of the rather intense scent of the perfume Jimin sprayed on him. Basically his only friend, really, because what is a social life when you got things to translate and a mother to take care of?

Jimin tsked, arms cross, looking thoroughly annoyed at the younger’s shyness, “Do you want to be the most eye-catching thing at the event tonight when we go see them or not?”

“But… I’m sure there is going to a lot of beautiful people there.”

The guy had the nerve to lift an eyebrow at him in response before roaming his eyes all over, a smirk playing at his lips. “So? You aren’t no slouch yourself, when you put your mind to it, but since you have me now, you are going to be the definition of fuckable. Like you are right now, so you are welcome, Kitty Kyun~”

Changkyun cannot believe he winked right after saying that.

“Oh my god,” Changkyun fell back into English for a moment, “Did you just – did you REALLY just say what I think you did?”

Huffing, the older forcibly turned the younger around to make him face the mirror that embedded into the house that Changkyun kind of ignored the majority of the time since he had no one to impress.

So he gapes at the mirror in shock. Why? Because he has no idea who the fuck he is staring at right now because the person in the mirror? SO not him!

Eyes as dark the night sky lined with a complimentary eyeliner soaked in everything they could in honest disbelief.

But the image jumps with him when Jimin slaps him on the back, a smug smirk curling those lips of his in a way he would have found attractive had he not considered the other his brother.

“The hell did you do? Replace my face with another’s when you dabbing that make up on me?” He questioned, incredulous. “Because that,” he jabs a finger at the mirror, “is not me.”

“Oh, it’s you,” Jimin purred, “You just didn’t know how to bring it out before.”

“Isn’t it too much though…? I mean, it’s not as though any of them are going to give me a second glance.”

His smirk only deepen.

“Oh, they’ll notice you, don’t worry you about that.”

Changkyun thinks maybe going to them is a mistake because he doesn’t like the tone the other has taken, it’s actually really creepy.

His face must have shown what he was thinking because Jimin is back to normal, laughing his head up while grasping at his abdominal with one hand and the other placed on his knee to support himself.

He pouts, feeling foolish, because he perhaps had a bit of hope fluttering like a butterfly in his chest.

Jimin had gained his breathe again and patted the younger’s shoulder, still chuckling but at a decent level now, “Come on, we don’t want to linger here too long otherwise we won’t be able to get a front seat.”

Changkyun nods while the other grabs his blue leather jacket from the bed and slipped it on while making his way to the door.

He glances at himself in the mirror again. He honestly does like what he sees, so he hopes it’s enough to capture HIS attention and hold it for at least five seconds.

“Thank you, Jimin hyung, for doing this,” he whispered.

He obviously heard him, turning his head to grin at him over his shoulder, “You are most welcome!”

His mother was waiting down by the stairs in a chair, hands clasped together on her lap, while she chatted with her husband who was standing beside her. He had a day off today.

She must have heard them descending down because she was turning around, and gasped. “Oh my, look at our beautiful boy, honey!”

“Mom!” he whined, a blush rising to his cheeks. He pouted when his father and Jimin just laughed at his misery while his mom doted on him.

 

╰❤╮

 

Everyone could hear that everyone was chit-chatting to someone they brought along with them but not exactly what they were saying, though it was obvious they were extremely excited, not that didn’t matter to anyone as they eagerly waited for any of the groups they had come here tonight for.

Changkyun felt like he could die from all the giggling and finger pointing towards him and Jimin though.

It was extremely obvious that the both of them were dressed to impress though they still looked casual enough not to look like complete fools, though it was mostly Jimin who dressed more sharply than Changkyun had what-with the blue jacket while Changkyun wore his ONE FINE DAY hoodie with a white jacket over it and wearing pleather pants compared to Jimin’s jeans.

“This is certainly exciting,” Jimin said with a grin. “Don’t you think so, Changkyunie~”

He nods, humming, “Yeah, it is? Still nerve wrecking though.”

His heart won’t stop beating loudly in his ears. He hopes he calms down a bit once he has seen a couple of performances. (Though he suspected that it will only speed up again once he spots a dyed red-head. God, he feels pathetic.)

“Hey,”

He glances over to his friend, curious.

“It’ll be fun, don’t worry about it. Besides you are definitely going to be noticed~”

“Do I even want to know?”

“No, because you’ll because leave.”

Changkyun looks at his friend, suspicious, but failing to hide his smile, “Really now?”

Jimin merely grins.

He’s about to say something scathing when they are interrupted by cough from a pair of girls standing a bit off to the side of them, looking a bit anxious.

“Yes?” He inquired.

The girl with longer hair spoke up after a moment, seeming to have gathered courage to talk to them after disturbing them, though the flush on her face was quite telling. “Are – are you two IMwhatIM and bunny smile?”

Jimin blinked.

Changkyun blinked.

They glanced at each other before turning back to the girls who were looking even more anxious, beginning to think they got the wrong people despite the uncanny resemblance, which caused them to both nod at the same time. Jimin had an awkward smile while Changkyun seemed to have sunk into himself.

“That’s a random thing to ask someone,” Jimin spoke up this time, “But yeah, we are. Can we help you?”

The girls both beamed, “You are? Great! We just wanted to give you these,” the one with shorter hair dug threw her purse before taking out her hand which held an white envelope and handed it towards Jimin, “Because a couple of friends can’t make it with us because of health issues and won’t be able to attend with us, so we decided as a whole that you two deserve it the most if we bumped into you here.”

Changkyun blinked at them again before diverting his gaze to stare at the envelope that Jimin was holding with interest, wondering what was inside. Probably some kind of event that he is going to be forced to go to now, since wouldn’t it be so rude to not show up when you’ve been given a chance to go somewhere?

“Oh, really? Well, uh, thank you! But… what is it though, some kind of event?” Jimin asked curiously causing the younger to come back to reality.

The one with long hair spoke up again while the short hair girl smiled shyly at them before backing away, withdrawing from the conversation, going back their seats in the next section in the front row as well. “Hint: BTS.”

Jimin sputtered in shock while the girl smiled cheekily in response before walking away with a spring in her step. “Wait, what? Come back…!”

She merely waved, already halfway to her seat where her friend is waiting for her with a phone in hand.

Changkyun took the envelope out of Jimin’s slack grip and opened it.

He gawks at the sight of actual tickets. Dubious, Changkyun pulls out the tickets to read them. “OH MY GOD.” She hadn’t been lying? “Dude!” he shoves the tickets into his friends face roughly, “LOOK? IS IT REAL?”

Taking the tickets from his friend, Jimin begun squinting at the tickets, as though it had the answers to everything he had ever questioned about the world and humanity, before he finally nodded solemnly. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “It is.”

“What did we do to actually **deserve** these?” Changkyun questioned but nonetheless felt extremely grateful because now he can watch his hyung’s group that he enjoys almost as much as he does Monsta X. “We are just fans who mostly post about MX, BTS, and each other.”

“… Being devilishly handsome?” Jimin joked.

Changkyun snorted, shaking his head, “More like being the devil’s right and left hand because _what the actual fuck?_ This doesn’t happen in real life. Am I in a coma and just dreaming all of this up?”

Someone cleared their throat behind them, startling them, and caused them to whip their heads towards the source of the sound fast to almost cause whiplash.

It was the long-haired girl again, though this time she looked extremely pleased at them, a large grin making her eyes turn into crescents, “I see you guys are enjoying your gift.”

Changkyun nodded, shyly, “Y-yeah. It’s just… why give it to us?”

“Because,” she grinned cheekily at them, “We figured we could help out our hopeless biases get with their own biases!”

Changkyun laughed, awkwardly, heat raising to his cheeks in a quick motion, while Jimin just looked extremely surprised at the bold statement.

Then she lifted up her camera after she took a moment to get it ready, only focusing on them, “Could you each hold onto a tickets and make sure it’s facing this way? I need to spread the word and going to need proof of this spectacular moment.”

“Uh,” Changkyun slowly nodded, not quite if he heard her correctly while handing Jimin one as he timidly brought one up so it was level with his shoulders which the older quickly followed into doing, “Okay?”

The girl hummed a second before snapping a shot, pulling the camera away to take a look at the photograph she just took and grinned at it happily after the quick scan, “Great! Thank you, see you there! _Toodles~!_ ”

“WAIT,” Changkyun called out, because he recognized that farewell, and the girl looked back at them curiously while she continued on walking further away, “IMBEIBEI?”

He received a peace sign in response and cheeky smile.

The two fanboys turn to look at the tickets that they held in their hands while being ushered into their seats by security as the show was about to start.

They look at each other in disbelief.

Continued to do so until the lights went out.

The show is about to begin.

Changkyun hurried to put the tickets back into the envelope and place said envelope into the hidden pocket inside his jacket.

 

╰❤╮

 

He could easily admit that he enjoyed each and all over the performers of the night.

But his heart had only felt it could explode in his chest and his lungs could follow right after once he spotted Jooheon up close.

 _He’s so much more beautiful in person_ , Changkyun thought, and with eyes blown wide open while his pupils expand as he cheered the loudest right along with his stupid best friend.

He knew had the goofiest grin on his face as he and Jimin danced and mouthed to the first song of their performance, Trespass.

They had fun doing so, laughing gleefully during the breaks, and kept on it during the second performance as well.

But it was the third and final performance that was a little bit more different compared to the rest. Why? Because Jimin was hollering at the top of his lungs…

“RAPPERLINE, FIGHTING! IM AND MX FIGHTING!” Jimin waved the sign that he somehow obtained that had _#RAPPERLINE ♥_ with his and Jooheon’s faces on it and while Changkyun was able to ignore that embarrassing thing for the most part and just continue to just appreciate the show that his group was giving the audience with perhaps too much enthusiasm.

Yet midway into the song, Changkyun opened his eyes after having closed them for a quick bit to lip-sync with Wonho, and his heart nearly jumped into his throat when he saw smouldering eyes eating him up.

_Oh shit, hyung noticed me._

He froze, a blush raising to his cheeks while Jooheon had a bit of a smirk curling at his lips that Changkyun would honestly like to try pressing against to see if they are as soft as they look. (He thinks they are.)

He watches as those eyes slowly glance over to the still hyperactive as fuck bro of his, who is not jumping up and down to get Jooheon’s attention since MX is now facing their direction, demanding that he looks at his banner. Not once bothering to check on his now still as could be dongsaeng.

Oh, he sees it alright, so Jimin better calm his ball sack already, God.

(He’s still freaking out.)

Once the song was over, Changkyun snapped out of his funk but now he’s flushed as could be but thankfully the makeup Jimin put on him and the rather dim lighting makes it not too noticeably for the rapper to see as he turns to shake at his best bro.

(But he’s reaction makes it fairly obvious, what-with the rather timid way that he’s pulling at his friends blue jacket to get him to _calm the fuck down already, omg, you are so embarrassing, why do I know you._ )

Once Changkyun looks back towards Jooheon, those eyes were pin-pointed on him already, a look of intrigued interest running deep in them which turns into bedroom eyes that sends a quick wink accompanied by a crooked smirk that caused his dimples to appear.

“Oh my, God,” Changkyun muttered in English, in shock. “Jimin hyung, Jooheon noticed me.”

“Oho~?” Jimin purred, satisfied with his hard work having had paid off.

“He winked at me with a smirk that caused those dimples of his to appear, oh. My. God. Am I alive right now? Did I die on the way here or something and I’m experiencing my personal Heaven.”

He yelped when his hyung pinched at his cheeks.

“Nah, you are alive,” he grinned.

“Hyunnng~!”

“But since the love of your life noticed you, it seems I have a chance with mine!” Jimin smiled brightly, as he and his dongsaeng walked out of the building ever-so slowly with the large crowd as Monsta X was the final performer.

(WHO SLAYEDDDDDDD~!)

Changkyun smiled.

“I’m sure you made quite the impression on Jungkook during your first meeting, hyung.”

“Maybe,” Jimin stated, before he grinned at Changkyun, “We’ll just have to go to a fan meeting and meet them up close to see, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know how this came to be the way it did and how JiKook snuck into this but I'm sorry if the pace seems too slow and I seem to drag the fic on or if it even seems to go by too fast? Or even my way of writing which is just terrible on playing out emotions LOL. Hope it came out alright though.
> 
> I’m guessing you have an idea why “pt.1” is the title. Well, you guessed right. Why? Because I feel like I have to make it into two more parts that’s less about the (unexpected) friendship and more about the romance between both ships lol~ I was originally going to go with just another part but then... ugh. FML.
> 
> Excuse any errors! I only have myself to proofread. I tried my best but I kept getting distracted and this came out a way, way late as a result. Plus I can’t sleep at all lately, not really anyway. So brain is just a useless mush.
> 
> Also, sorry about the crappy image up front. I got super lazy around the end and the point in making it was because I got bored and wanted to be creative (but had no paper&pencil) and I also didn’t want this fic to look so plain without one like my other two. ;c
> 
> OH… about the concert/event/idek bit… eh. Not the best part, I’m afraid, because I couldn’t really decide what to really make it other than something where several different groups attended and performed like two-three songs that seemed to be favoured by their fans the most. Not that I focused other groups other than MX.


End file.
